


If I never knew you

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Unverse, F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tjmystic prompted: “If I Never Knew You” from Pocahontas</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I never knew you

“ _Belle, I know these are difficult times for us right now, and probably I’m facing death if I go to see your father… But I don’t regret at all falling in love with you. I’m really content and grateful for living these amazing months by your side, and… I’d rather to die tomorrow, knowing that you love me, that living a hundred years without knowing you. Your love has been the greatest thing I’ve ever had in my whole life; you have return to me my zest of life._

_Our love has brought light to our darkened souls, has given us hope, strength… I would have died if I’ve never knew you. Whatever happens, remember, I will always love you, I will always be with you_.”

Gold left the note in the side of the bed in which Belle was sleeping, and kissed her in the forehead. He left the bedroom with determination and went to see the man who had decided to keep him apart of her love: Belle’s father. “If I die tonight, don’t cry, my dear. I’d be happy of knowing you” he thought with a smile, as he closed the main door of the house.


End file.
